This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overarching goal of this project is to examine the hypothesis that the consumption of psychoactive substances (in particular, cocaine) in substance use disorders is etiologically similar to binge eating behavior in obese women with binge eating disorder (BED).